War happened
by Name is cartoon
Summary: What happens when stitch stays captain and join the army and leaves his Ohana
1. Chapter 1

War happened

Author note this is not as sequel to stitch revenge I will do that soon I hope but imagine stitch still captain after leroy and stitch and leaves and never sees lilo jumba and the rest of the experiments hop you enjoy this series

Chapter 1 breaking the news.

Captain you arrest a great foe with you in charge this universe will be safe will you stay or will you go back home said grand council

I need to think about it said stitch

Later stitch the only one there

I decided I will stay captain but in the battlefield

Ok is that you decided and to remind you if you join you stay there for 5 years ok

I know

Stitch called lilo and said lilo could you get the Ohana I need to talk to them

Ok stitch said lilo

When everybody arrive at the house

Stitch is going away for 5 year

Everyone gasped

Wait cuz what do you mean said Reuben

I'm joining the army they will need me there war going on with the rebels I know they will need me said stitch

But stitchy i need you lilo need you everybody need you said angel

I am sorry but their picking up me up tommorow

Next day

We'll guys I'm leaving in 1 hour said stitch

Are you sure you want to go cuz said Reuben

Yup I want to go and Reuben you have my power to care them all

I will and good luck

Hour later

We'll guys my ride is here well aloha said stitch

Bye and stitch I know we been together for 3 years capturing experiment but take care of yourself said lilo

I know and good luck to all

Bye butchi bu said angel

Bye angel

Stitch nice to have in the war this is your platoon said a random solider

We'll with me this platoon name will keep going on said stitch

Aloha said stitch

Aloha said everybody else

Captain stitch your first mission is to capture this tower said random solider pointing at a tower in a map

Ok lets go and good luck guys said stitch

7 days later

Stitch writing in his war diary

Dear war diary I'm still alive but I lost another platoon

I don't know I need super solider to come with me and I think know the plan

Scientist 003 could you make me a brother and a sis maybe for they could fight with me and us 3 could take on the war and not die

I will stitch well wait here I will take a while

Sure go for it I just can't see my platoon die a lot so hurry

1 year later at lilo house

I miss him said lilo and angel

We know but we can't meet him and plus he is my cuz he could take car of himself

Said Reuben

I know but he is my boyfriend and I want to see him and Reuben I don't want you said angel

I know said Reuben

I hope he is alright

At stitch base

We'll bro what we do me and sis was just born and what doe we call you

Call me experiment 1 because is just us said stitch

What about us we name

Ok you bro ex 2 you sis ex 3 when you want a name to call you I will call you that

We'll 1 is there other experiment in the world said ex 3

No if there are I bet they won't be happen and get ready we're going to capture a base

Ok 1 let go sis said ex 2

Author not well guys chapter 1 is done so hope you enjoy this and I will update this later


	2. 3 mission and 1 truth

War happened

Chapter 2 3 mission and 1 truth

At stitch ship

Ok bro you enter here and take out anything in your way ok said stitch

Ok bro so with fist said ex 2

No here a gun this gun will kill anyone so make sure they don't have the hand on that and hit this trigger to shoot and sis you enter the back and hack the computers to get the info and get the hell out of there I will enter here kill the general this time I won't let him go and see we're is his leader got the plan when your mission is done report back to us and meet back here said stitch

Ok said ex 2 and ex 3

Experiment 2 point of view

We'll this gun is cool but wonder what it shoots out

Get him a random guy said

Huh take this he shot the gun shooting a laser and knowing him back a little and killing the solider

Wow this gun is awesome no wonder bro told me it would kill anyone man I love this job

Ok im here at the checkpoint area is clear there the armory now let blow this shit up

Stop him he going to take out the armory

Ex 2 turn around and got shot but did not feel it and kill everybody

Boom man this job is awesome he pulled the radio and said bro sis the armory is down heading back

Ok but be careful make sure no one follow you said stitch

Got it bro

On his way back he spotted a random figure

Hey hand up

Don't shoot I'm here to get info said NOSY

Who are you are you a experiment

Yeah my number is 199 I'm here to get info for the concil woman

Wow we'll come with me I never knew there were experiment like us

We'll there 627 we'll now is 628 said nosy

No there 630 including my sis and bro we'll I'm taking you back to the ship you could tell us about the other 627

Ok and what your name said nosy

My name is blaze

Experiment 3 point of view

Ok I'm here at the computer looks like ex 2 did his job and attract everybody attention ok hacking the computer and done

Stop hand is the air said a random solider

Ex 3 look at him and use physic powers to hold him in the air and throw hard enough to kill him

We'll that was easy

She took out the radio and said brothers I got the info heading back

Ok good luck sis said blaze

Ok make sure no one follow you

Yeah I know ex 1 and by the way my name is magic

At stitch point of view

Ok blaze and magic is almost at the ship now need to find him and then a plasma miss stitch

Looking for me

Yup I'm here to avenge him

Your going to meet the same fate as him

Stitch ran to him punch him in the face

Your going to pay for that he shoot plasma ball at him but missed

Stitch took a knife and threw at him injuring the general

Hey I'm sorry no hard felling he he

I'm here to avenge him and no witness

Stitch took the knife at stab his eye and killing the general and he took the knife out and putting back at his pocket

Ok now we're the map here it is

Stitch pulled out the radio and said heading back by the way I found a name nightmare

Wow a cool name bro said blaze

I like your name to blaze

By the way I found someone working for the army to

We'll ok

Blaze point of view

We'll your name is nosy

Yup

And some girl name you that and 626 cool were here

Normal point of view

Nightmare walk in the room

Hey blaze magic and you

I told you I found someone and has info

Your alive

Who he talking about nightmare said magic

I don't know nightmare said

Nightmare whispered don't tell them

But said nosy interrupted by nightmare

We should take you back

Later

So do you know him bro said blaze

Nope who is he

He one a experiment like us and turn out there 627 of them

Wow really said magic

Yeah I know I was spying them before I join

Wait what bro

I was not strong bulletproof yet so I spied on them to get info to create me more stronger like this

You lied to us you said it was use 3 said magic

Sorry but each day one of them got hurt so I did not want you guys to get hurt so I lied sorry

Don't worry bro we know you just want to protect us

Thanks for understanding guys


	3. We meet again

War happened

Chapter 3 we meet again

At lilo house

So guys what do you want to do said lilo

We could 7 minutes in heaven said Reuben but got slapped by angel

Then a explosion happen and everybody got captured

At nightmare/stitch base

Ok here the leader we take out the base and recuse his prisoners ok said nightmare

Ok got bro and I rescue them and you and magic distract the guards and the army right

Yes little bro said magic

You man big bro said blaze

Guys stop fighting we need to take this fortress down when it down their leader is out of option to stay in his small base said nightmare

Later on

Ok blaze on my signal said nightmare

Ok bro

Nightmare got up and shot 3 solider

While magic and nightmare were distracting the rest of the solider blaze went to the prison cell

Blaze point of view

Ok now we're the prison cell sweet there a map I'm here and the prison cell is here ok

Later blaze did you get the prisoners out said nightmare

Not yet I'm arriving there in 2 minutes

We'll hurry don't know how long we could keep this up and magic is setting a nuke to nuke this place

Really can't wait to see the fire works and blaze out

Blaze just open the prison cell door and saw

Holly shit

Help us said experiment 621

Ok guys me and my bro and sis are breaking you guys out

Blaze open all the cell with one button

While everybody was getting out someone got blaze attention

What do we have here sweetie saying to guess what angel

I'm already taken said angel

By who said blaze

By me said Reuben

No I am not said angel

Swing and a miss said blaze

So who your leader said Reuben

His name is nightmare or I like to call him bro and my sis name magic and are mission is to break you guys out of here

How you know we were here said Kixx

Oh some experiment name nosy told us like yesterday

Nightmare point of view

Blaze did you get the prisoners out

Yup and it's more of us

Nightmare whispered to himself oh shit and put on a armor helmet

Why you have that on said magic

For protection and it has my favorite color blue

Ok said magic

We'll we should leave blaze got the prisoners at the ship

Later

Get on the ship said nightmare

His voice sound familiar said angel

3rd person view

Ok magic nuke it

Boom

We'll I did say I will see fireworks said blaze

So bro we found the rest of the experiment but there only 625 were the other

We'll he join the army and was never seen again said Reuben

We'll sorry for your lose said nightmare he will turn around right

I guess so nightmare by the way love your helmet said Reuben

Thanks said nightmare

By the way bro why do you have a helmet on said blaze

For protection and has my favorite color blue and by the way rest of you guys get some sleep get bed there enough bed for all of you said nightmare

Thanks we'll good night guys said Kixx

Later that day

Nightmare blaze and magic still awake

We'll guys I'm going to bed said nightmare

We'll good night bro

Yeah goodnight nightmare said magic

While nightmare was going to bed he saw angel still awake

Hey why are you not a sleep said nightmare

We'll after since my boyfriend left I never slept that good said angel

It okay like I said he turn up said nightmare sitting at angel bed

I fell like we meet before and you know what always to say nightmare how

We'll it a long story and plus I need to protect my bro and sis so that why i know to say we'll goodnight said nightmare getting up but pulled back by angel

No stay sleep here I need someone to protect me and for some reason I trust you already

Ok I sleep here for you could sleep said nightmare laying down

Goodnight angel

Goodnight nightmare

Next day in the morning nightmare woke up and went for breakfast and saw blaze awake

Hey blaze

Hey bro

Why are you awake said nightmare

I can't sleep I keep thinking about the pink female I think I like her

We'll bad news she already has a boyfriend we'll I think she hot she has to be taken

Yeah I know bro she said she still love the boyfriend that abandon her why his name oh yeah 626 or his given name stitch

He a good a experiment that the experiment I'm based on said nightmare

Really cool we'll we should wake up the whole experiment family said blaze

What do you mean family said nightmare

I mean there like js were like family said blaze

You know we're they came from their called Ohana mean family and no body get left behind I learn that when spying on them

Cool we'll you learn something new every day said blaze

Magic and angel walk in the room

Hey you guys awake any nightmare said nightmare

Nope

You angel

No not this time

So bro when are next mission

Turns out this weak we have no mission because we need rest to attack the heart of the enemy

Cool can't wait so angel what experiment number are you said blaze

My number is 624

So your one of the last ones said magic

Yes that correct said angel

So why we're you experiment made for said blaze

Are creator was evil when we created so each of use had powers mine is to covert then back to evil if there good with a song said angel

She left one detail anyone build after her like us 3 are immune said nightmare

How do you know said angel

I was created then they sent me to spy on all of you to make the ultimate solider said nightmare

So angel who is the strongest experiment Said blaze

Is stitch or his number 626

Not anymore its me or you or sis said nightmare

We'll my boyfriend could beat you said angel

I want to see that said nightmare

So angel you believe he is coming back said magic

He promise me we will se each other again said angel

Have a feeling he never break promises said nightmare

He never did said angel

Later that day nightmare in his bed should I tell everyone and this helmet is getting annoying I'm going to take out when I sleep

Well this chapter is done and by the way blaze look like a orange stitch and red ears

And magic is blue and has white ears


	4. The truth

War happened

Chapter 4 the truth

Nightmare dream world

The dream start out nightmare at his ship

Guys I have a announcement said nightmare

Yeah nightmare said Reuben

I'm not nightmare said nightmare

Nightmare took of his helmet

Stitch said angel

Yeah I'm sorry I abandon you guys a long time ago said stitch

But you lied to us then said blaze

Yeah I left earth join the army and created you guys to help me in mission for I won't see comrades die no more said stitch

We'll bro that fail what about him said magic

I know I thought letting the general live was a good choice turn a out it wasn't

What about us cuz said Reuben

Yeah don't only reason is that you would be mad at me

We'll got that right stitch said angel

Everybody left angry

I'm sorry

Nightmare woke up

Man these dream are horrible he got up put his helmet on and left Into the kitchen

Boom

What do he saw a enemy ship

Holy shit.

Nightmare press the alarm and woke everybody up

What nightmare I was having a good dream said Reuben

Yeah sorry we're under attack said nightmare

Not anymore there were 3 solider attacking us and I kill them already said blaze

Really

Yup

We'll good job blaze said nightmare

We'll there one injured I am giving the pleasure ok

Nightmare took the gun and said no survives putting the gun and the injure solider

Stop said angel

What now said nightmare

Why are you killing him said angel

Because no one survive for him

For who said Reuben

Tell you guys later said nightmare pulling the trigger and killing the solider

Later

So why do you kill people and leave no survives said angel

We'll we had another brother but he died

Your poor thing

I know I left the general alive put comeback later and killed him

Don't worry he is in your heart

I know angel and thanks

No problem

Next day

Man awake again I'm hungry

Nightmare left and forgot to put the hemet on

Stitch said a random voice

Nightmare turn around and saw Reuben

She keep this a secret

You left us and found us and want us to keep this a secret I'm telling angel said Reuben

No you don't if you tell they are going to be heart broken said nightmare

Dude come on angel miss you said Reuben

I know but if she finds she be pissed at me said nightmare

Ok but you had to tell everybody today said Reuben

Ok

Nightmare left to get his helmet and put it in

Next day

Someone knock on the door

What said nightmare

Dude right now you have to tell them said Reuben

Fine do it later

Later everybody is eating lunch nightmare with his full suit of armor and forgot to mention that

Guys nightmare has a announcement said Reuben

I do no man later said nightmare

What does he mean nightmare said angel

Nothing to important said nightmare

Or yes it is dude tell them said Reuben

No man it's not that important and plus it's my business

You know what Reuben said tackling nightmare

Get off of me you know I could kick your ass said nightmare

Nope intel you say it or I show it

Nope said nightmare nocking him off him and punch Reuben hard

Ok that done said nightmare sitting down on a chair

Reuben is that really important said Kixx

Yes said Reuben

Yeah he lean twice to mess with me said nightmare

Reuben sneak on him and punch nightmare nocking his helmet off and him falling

Shit um guys could turn around said nightmare

Why dude said Kixx

We'll my face is ugly so please turn around said nightmare

Don't do it get up stitch said Reuben

Wait what Reuben said angel

Fine Reuben you got me said stitch getting up and you know what said stitch getting interrupted when angel knock him down

Stitchy I miss you so much said angel kissing him

Ok angel I need to breath said stitch

So dude your stitch why did you tell us Kixx

I thought guys will be mad and said stitch again getting interrupted by blaze

Bro again you lied to me and stole something from me you said it was only us 3 for 2 years and turn out you lied and have a whole family and stole something from my Heart said blaze angrily

Dude I know I stole your girl but she love me and I love her

How you know said blaze

Because you have my DNA you have my love interest to bro

You love me blaze I'm sorry but said angel

No I guess it's his fault pointing at stitch

Dude I'm sorry Reuben knew from yesterday and I knew if he told this will happen said stitch

You know what I don't even what to know said blaze

Come on said stitch but blaze left the kitchen

I hope your happy 625 said stitch

Stitch come on I'm sorry too said Reuben but stitch left and angel trying to cheer him up

Later at night

Stitch in his bed and them someone open the door

Stitch you been through a lot this whole time you were here said angel

I know man that is why I did not told you guys I'm sorry angel

It's ok but could sleep with you like you did with 4 days ago said angel

Sure why not said stitch

You what stitch I know one thing that could cheer you up said angel

What is it but got interrupted by angel kissing him

Remember we did something before leroy came said angel smiling

Yeah that was awesome said stitch

You know we could do that again to cheer up you up

Ok said stitch with a happy smile on

Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one is coming soon


	5. I love you bro

War happened

Chapter 5 I love you bro

Stitch woke up and got of bed

He went to blaze room

Hey blaze are you still mad at me

Yeah man you steal the girl I like

What if I give you a another girl even hotter said stitch

Really yeah but which experiment said blaze

Stitch took out his phone

This is here said stitch and show the photos of a red angel like creature with better everything

Wow what her number

630 bro and this is your girl

I know I love the color red were is she said blaze

I call her she could teleport her and have a friend to help her make moves with her said stitch

Bro I love you in a brother way said blaze

Yeah I know and bro look out for each other said stitch

Later after the call

Ok she coming look your best and act nice ok said stitch

Ok said blaze

630 just teleport here

Hey stitch what you need said 630

Hey rose I need to talk to you said stitch

They left out of the room

Ok stay here we're going I need talk to someone said stitch

Stitch and got hunkahunka

Hey stitch

Hey Remember you owe me a favor said stitch

Yeah my bro need help to get rose

Ok I know we're this going I help said hunk

Thanks

Hey rose was up said stitch

Oh hi stitch said rose

What that said stitch pointing at blaze room and taking hunkahunka out

What tha.. Got interrupted by hunkahunka pecking her

Stitch grab rose and put her front of blaze room

Go in there said stitch

Ok said rose

Oh hi rose said blaze with nervousness

Oh hi hansom you want to be my boyfriend said rose

Yes said blaze saying that fast

Ok I'm hungry lets eat

Sure said blaze

Outside of the room

Thanks hunkahunka

No problem stitch

Later at the kitchen everyone left to see planets only Reuben,stitch,angel,blaze,and rose stayed

Rose and blaze kissing

Man I'm trying to eat here said Reuben

Your just jealous the 2 best and hansom experiment got a girl said stitch

Angel just slap him but not a hard one

I still love you angel said stitch

Stitch and angel starting to kiss

Man I need a girl said Reuben

Stitch angel rose and blaze stop kissing

We'll stitch your like the best bro I have said blaze

Don't worry bro I have ways to get girls said stitch

Angel starting to like at stitch

For other guys I mean not for me. Said stitch

That better said angel

Later that day

Stitch I need help said blaze

Stitch came to his room and said what you need

Help rose has gone crazy said blaze

Umm that your problem not mine said stitch

Later

Angel was at the kitchen while stitch was on a short mission with magic

Help someone help said blaze while running away from rose

I saw this when someone tried to use hunkahunka said angel

Angel got a cup of water and splash on rose

Oh we're I'm at

Your at stitch cruiser and someone use hunkahunka on you said angel

Blaze did you do this said rose

No you said yo wanted to be my girlfriend and i said yes said blaze

Hunkahunka knows might know do said blaze

Those 4 went hunkahunka room

Hunkahunka who told you to peck me said rose

Kixx did said hunkahunka with a smile

I know your lying and I could make you said who did said rose grabbing hunkahunka

Fine fine I tell it was stitch

So that was bro was saying he knows someone that help you to get a girl

Hey I'm home said stitch

I want revenge on him said rose

Ok here the plan and this might make angel happy

I'm in the girls said

Hey bro did you solve the rose problem said stitch

I did with the help of angel and these guy pointing at hunkahunka said blaze

Shit we'll bro I need to go said stitch turning around

We're are you going said rose

Hey rose did you get a haircut said stitch

Umm no but are you going to be a father said rose

What you mean and then stitch started to run

Get him while blaze and rose and hunkahunka were chasing him angel got front of stitch

Hey angel could I pass said stitch

Nope but your are going to do a lot of stuff for me like give stuff and giving me a child said angel

Oh your are in this too said stitch the jump over her and said your not getting those things

The out of no we're Kixx should up and grab stitch

What are doing Kixx let me go

Nope rose promise she will kiss me if I catch you

Hey stitch said rose blaze and angel

Hey guys was up please I'm sorry said stitch

You will be sorry said blaze holding hunkahunka

I hate you guys and blaze why me I help you get a girl

Hunkahunka peck stitch and stitch saw angel first

Stitch ran at angel

Down boy first get me this stuff said angel holding a list

Ok said stitch and left

Thanks rose for this

No problem girls need to look out for each other

Hope you enjoy this chapter


	6. Your first mission

War happened

Chapter 6 your first mission

We'll every experiment except angel,stitch,blaze,magic,Reuben

Are you sure you want to do this mission said stitch

Yes stitch I want to go one day we will get married and we both have to go into the mission said angel

Yeah when that happen I might be out of the army said stitch

We'll bro could we go I really want to kill someone said blaze

Really blaze come on have a heart said magic

Ok here the mission blaze magic you go here and take out the hospital

Angel Reuben you guys take the res generator and by the way angel put on armor your not bullet proof said stitch

What about you cuz what you do said Reuben

I take out as many solider I will be the distraction said stitch

Ok lets move said blaze

With blaze and magic

We'll were is the hospital said blaze

It should be 3 click south said magic

We'll hope stitch got the attention and you got the c4 right said blaze

Yeah I do and no soldiers around so stitch got the attention said magic

Ok we're here lets blow this sucker said blaze

Ok arming and now we should run said magic

Booooom

With angel and Reuben

So angel why did you come said Reuben

We'll my future husband and I will do this one day just us 2 said angel

Yeah I don't think stitch is the type to get married fast said Reuben

We'll I'm the future we will said angel

Man I'm tired how long Intel we get there said Reuben

We're here and you get tired easy said angel

We'll that one reason that jumba told me that I am a failure said Reuben

We'll I arming it you want to run now said angel

Man more running man I'm never joining the army said Reuben

Ok run said angel while Reuben was walking the fast he could and the bomb got sat off

With stitch

Come and get me said stitch shooting at soldiers

Get him said a random guy

Stitch got the radio and said are you guys done with the mission

Yeah we are said everyone

Good said stitch wait what the

Hello bro said a experiment

Dude you alive we thought you died said stitch

We'll I'm alive but not on your side

Why Eric said stitch

My name is not Eric no more my name is now is ultimate

Hey twin said leroy

How did you get out of jail leroy

This dude bust me and said I could pummel you intel the ground said leroy and shot stitch

What how could that gun penetrate my armor and skin I'm bleeding smoke bomb said stitch hitting a smokebomb on the floor and running away

We're did he go said ultimate

Dang it he got away

Later that day

Umm guys bro sis we have a problem said stitch holding his shoulder that got shot

What bro omg you got shot dude your bleeding said blaze

Don't worry that could get here and someone came back from the dead

Who the general said magic

Nope Eric said stitch

What he is died and he shot you said blaze

Yup and angel Reuben leroy is back and there working together

What we got rid of them said angel

Yeah cuz how is he out of jail

We'll Eric or the name he could himself ultimate broke out leroy now they want revenge on me said stitch

Why leroy said blaze

Later Hämsterviel created like a evil twin to destroy me and then clone like 1,000 of them then capture all 625 then sent me jumba and pleakley don't worry you don't know him to a black hole but I save the day and save the 625 experiment from being destroyed and all of us battle the leroy we'll I was like the only one that last and kick their ass and then all of the leroy pointing a gun at me shot me and the. Jumba told he put a shut off switch on leroy a song aloha oe when I sing it they all shut of and went to jail and that the end of the story said stitch

Wow so he came back and want to kill you for that said magic

Pretty much said stitch

Get ready Reuben angel warn the rest of my cousins and say leroy is back get ready for the fight said stitch

Ok cuz let go said Reuben and left with angel

So us 3 will take Eric and leroy down and the rest of the experiment target the clones said magic

Yes and kill leroy and eric said stitch

Not Eric he a bro said blaze

And leroy he is my twin he hate me and never change Eric I think he lost the good side if we could bring him back sure we could save him

Next day

Ok people were going to devil. Gate said stitch while 3 cruiser are coming with experiment

Ok remember the plan and guys be carful said stitch

Don't worry we could kick leroy ass said Kixx

Move out

We'll this is the end of this chapter hope you enjoy


	7. We lost a life

War happened

Chapter 7 we lost a life

At stitch cruiser heading to ultimate and leroy base

Ok you know the plan said stitch

Yup we get in the base check if we could turn ultimate back to Eric and arrest your twin if we can't change Eric back we kill him right said blaze

Yup and the rest of the experiment will take on the leroy army and magic you will support them your like the medic down there said magic

Ok let do this thing

Later with stitch and blaze

Ok we have a limited amount of time before are army goes down and then us so make this quick said stitch

Ok bro and plus I know way to get Eric back said blaze

Later

Ok they should be pass this door said stitch

Arming it now said blaze

Boom

Hello bro said ultimate

Hello bro said blaze

Hello twin said leroy

Hello leroy said stitch

So why are waiting here for let fight said leroy

Stitch and leroy we're fighting while blaze try to connect to Eric

Eric be cool you know me right nice bro and you are to fight your anger said blaze

Im not Eric he is dead he died along time ago said ultimate

Wait what do you mean said blaze

I mean I was died and then someone revive me but my evil side he revived and I kill him and I want my revenge

So we lost Eric said blaze

Yup and your going to die blaze said ultimate pointing a blaster that could kill him and shot it

A blue bur came front of blaze and took the shot

Bro said blaze

Across the great stitch beat leroy not surprising so I arm a laser that will destroy earth

T minus 2 minute said the computer

I know you will this I came with a nuke and blaze run

What you mean bro

Dude that shot was at my hears I have like 10 minutes to live and someone has destroy this base run bro

No blaze if you leave you will kill your bro and let everybody down

Don't believe him I will die in honor that is a solider job said stitch

I'm going to miss you bro said blaze

Brother intel the end

Brother intel the end said blaze

A plasma shot came out of no we're and shot ultimate

You guys ok he almost shot you blaze said angel

Thanks said blaze

Hey we're stitch said angel

Stitch stitch is not going to make it he going to nuke this place and told me we have to leave

Later everyone on the ship seeing the base getting nuke angel blaze and magic are crying about eric and there brother stitch

We'll I know stitch will die like that said Kixx

Your not helping cuz said Reuben pointing at the crying group

Will he did told me before this if he dies one of us has to take care of his brother said sparky

Will I think angel got that job said Kixx pointing at angel hugging blaze and magic and crying

Yeah said Reuben

In jumba computer in his lab seeing the event jumba left to cry and you see a drop pod landing on earth who lived

1 month after stitch death

We're all here to honor stitch heroic death and save earth and the galaxy said council women

Everybody cheering some crying

Blaze you would accept This reward for your brother and hang it up in his room

I will said blaze

We'll his death will not be forgotten said council woman

Day after

I have a announcement said jumba

What is it said blaze

That one of the 3 brothers of your from the ship is alive

Really how you know

During the explosion a drop pod left the ship and went on earth problem is said jumba

What said angel

I don't know we're he land

Find out in the next series I know this chapter is short but I really wanted to start the sequel we'll hope enjoy this story


End file.
